A Redo
by illean-princess
Summary: America and Maxon have been happily married for over a year, but what if one fight forced them to go back in time and redo the selection? What if the King and Queen never died? What if the second time around the other selected came back fighting twice as hard? Will America and Maxon be able to return everything to normal or will their perfect lives be ruined forever?
1. Prologue

Hey guys!

This is just a story that i have been thinking about for a while. What if America still won the selection but the King and Queen were still alive? What if something happened causing Maxon to redo the selection and America needing to win all over again? Takes place a year after the selection.

Please read an i really hope you enjoy!

illean-princess.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**I really hope that you enjoy this story! This is my first story (that i have published) so i really hope that you enjoy! I will be responding to each review as i receive them so please read, follow, and review!**

**-Illean-princess**

**. .**

America's POV

"Maxon I can't believe you aren't letting me go with you!"

"America, someone needs to stay here and keep things going."

"That's what your parents are here for. They are the king and queen. I'm just a pri-"

"You will be queen very soon and you know that there is still plenty to learn." He shouted at me like i knew nothing about being royalty.

"So what. You just expect me to be okay with you going off to France for a week by yourself? You know how much I hate Daphne. Every time you are around her she does eveything she can do break us apart you know that Maxon can't you just respect my concerns and me!"

"Oh what so now i don't respect you?"

"I did _not _say that you-"

"I cant believe that you just said that. I love you more than i have ever loved anything in my entire life! America you _are_ my life and for you to think that I would ever even think about cheating on you i treat you like a princess-oh wait you are one, know why? Because i made you one! Because i chose you because i fell in love with you! Without me you'd still be nothing but a five!"

There was an immediate silence has he realized what he had just said.

"America I-"

"DONT! You know what, go to France. Go to Daphne for all i care! I cannot believe you right now, how about you just go to France and hope that I'm still here when you get back, you know considering you actually care about me still."

"Amer-"

"No Maxon! I just cant do this anymore."

Then in an instant, i wasn't in the princess suite fighting with Maxon, i was on the bed in the room i had during the selection. I slowly sat up and looked around. I saw that it was 5:45 so dinner time and i looked down to see me in another dress that i was wearing only moments before. I quickly got up and ran to the desk. I looked at the calendar. December 14, 2117.

Oh my god.

"No no no no no. This cant be happening. This cant be real."

I quickly brought my left hand up, only to find no rings. Then an awful realization struck me. I slowly brought my hand up to my stomach. Nothing. No movement. Nothing.

"No this cant be happening please!"

I yelled through my tears. I continually rubbed my lower stomach looking for the kick of my little babies growing inside me.

But there was nothing.

. .

Maxon's POV

One second i was fighting with America, the next i was laying flat on my back. in different clothes. With _Kriss_ walking around my room with her back turned to me admiring the pictures. Without her turning around i quickly snapped my head the the right to look at my bed side table. Where the picture of America usually sat, along with the pictures from our most recent ultra sound, but instead all i saw was a half empty glass of water and some unfinished documents. I picked up the documents and looked at the date. December 14, 2117.

"Oh god. No please no." I said quietly. Kriss turned to look at me.

"Whats wrong Maxon?" She asked, her voice still soft. But i didn't answer, instead i got up and quickly ran to the door that joined mine an America's room. I threw open the door and ran inside. I expected to be greeted with the ocean blue walls and America sitting in her robe by the window. But instead i was met with plain white walls and furniture covered in plastic.

"Maxon are you okay?" I heard Kriss ask from behind me.

"Yes" I choked out. "I'm fine. How about you go down to dinner and i will meet you there soon." I said with my back still facing away from her so she wouldn't see the tears escaping and running down my face.

"Oh. Um yes of course. Goodbye." She said with disappointment obvious in her voice. I waited until i heard the door click shut before i sank down to my knees and cried. I cried for me. I cried for America. I cried for the beautiful little babies growing inside her. I cried because even though i was surrounded by anything i could have possibly want in the world,

I had absolutely nothing.

. .

**Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

**-IP**


End file.
